


called my demons (but gave them back) | призвал моих демонов (но вернул их обратно)

by Summer__child



Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Prostitution, Protective Thor (Marvel), Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unreliable Narrator, Ненадёжный рассказчик, Отклонения от канона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Упоминание изнасилования, Упоминание пейринга Грандмастер/Локи, ангст, проституция, психологические травмы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Локи прекрасно осознает, что не приносит пользу. И знает, что должен ее приносить, если хочет остаться. Стейтсмен переживает еще одну поломку, и Локи принимает решение, с которым Тор, прямо говоря, не согласен.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Other(s), Локи (Марвел)/ОМП, Локи и Тор
Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762990
Kudos: 5





	called my demons (but gave them back) | призвал моих демонов (но вернул их обратно)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [called my demons (but gave them back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714513) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Тор был слишком великодушен, чтобы называть вещи своими именами, но Локи отлично знал, чем именно является: обузой.

Он пытался. Правда пытался, принимая участие в любой работе, в какой только мог, но немалая часть асгардцев ощущала явный дискомфорт от его присутствия, а Тор, Хеймдалл и Валькирия и сами превосходно справлялись с организационной и управленческой деятельностью. В конце концов, они вполне успешно обходились без его помощи все это время. Конечно, Тор включил его в список присутствующих на регулярных собраниях и даже зачастую спрашивал его мнения (как будто действительно хотел его услышать), но Локи не торопился высказываться.

Он все еще не мог избавиться от постоянного страха, что одно неверное слово могло обернуться неизбежным приговором.

Тор проявлял к нему доброту. И пытался его убедить, что не верит в то, что Локи заслужил такую участь. И смотрел на Локи с жалостью и тревогой. Но Тор еще на Сакааре ясно дал понять, что его терпению пришел конец.

И несмотря на это, Локи получил передышку. И сильно сомневался, что может рассчитывать еще на одну.

Локи знал, что, если не сумеет найти себе применение… Асгард не мог похвастаться избытком ресурсов. И не мог продолжать тратить место, еду и энергию на никчемный балласт. В этом и заключалась проблема, потому что именно этим на данный момент являлся Локи.

Балластом.

Сжавшись в комочек в углу собственной комнаты, посреди ночи и в полном одиночестве Локи поймал себя на том, что обводит подушечками пальцев контур вживленного в шею диска, и усилием воли заставил себя остановиться. Однако, голос Грандмастера тут же прошептал ему прямо в ухо: « _Может быть, если бы ты продемонстрировал братцу свои навыки, то в следующий раз он подумал бы дважды, прежде чем вышвырнуть тебя за порог_ ».

Рот Локи наполнился слюной, и ему пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы подавить приступ тошноты. Откуда-то изнутри к горлу подкатило истеричное хихиканье, которое он не успел заглушить до конца.

« _В этом смысле ты определенно можешь быть полезным_ , – пронеслась в голове полубезумная мысль. – _И среди асгардцев наверняка нашлись бы те, кто не отказался бы от удобной дырки для совокупления и кого бы не сильно волновало, кому именно эта дырка принадлежит_ ».

Он согнулся пополам, содрогаясь всем телом, и изо всех сил постарался перестать думать. Раньше ему это неплохо удавалось. Но теперь, оказавшись на свободе ( _да неужели?_ ), он, кажется, подрастерял это умение. И Локи его очень не хватало. Не хватало той способности стирать собственную личность и превращать себя в опустевшую оболочку.

Асгард не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как содержание бесполезной оболочки. Уже одно то, что он задолжал Тору…

Локи был обязан брату всем. Абсолютно всем.

И никак не мог возместить этот долг. Но, возможно, если бы он сумел доказать, что все еще способен хоть на что-то полезное, то, когда придет время расплаты, он смог бы предложить хотя бы такую мелочь и сказать: « _Видишь, я все еще представляю для тебя ценность. Мне никогда не стать достойным, но я все еще могу быть полезным_ ».

Вот только он слишком хорошо знал, как мало теперь осталось того, на что он все еще был способен.

* * *

Стейтсмен был довольно старым кораблем. Не совсем еще « _изношенным_ », но и не « _полностью исправным_ ». И поэтому был склонен к частым поломкам. И когда очередная часть двигателя перегрелась и отказала, Тор даже не выглядел удивленным. Он только тяжело вздохнул и велел перенаправить их дышащее на ладан судно к ближайшему порту, в котором можно было провести ремонтные работы.

– И как, – поинтересовалась Валькирия, – мы собираемся за них расплачиваться? Это потянет на приличную сумму, и не мне тебе напоминать, что мы здесь в деньгах не купаемся. И на станции Оллат запрещены азартные игры.

– Мы справимся, – заверил Тор натянуто. – Наших сбережений должно хватить на эту починку.

– Спорное заявление, – мрачно парировала Валькирия. – Как у тебя с умением торговаться, Ваше Высочество?

Локи помалкивал, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях, хотя в его голове уже вовсю крутились шестеренки. Он покосился на встревоженно нахмурившегося Хеймдалла, и на плохо скрывающую беспокойство Валькирию, и на Тора, изо всех сил старающегося сохранить уверенный вид.

« _Только посмотрите на это_ , – прошептал Грандмастер. – _Сдается мне, пришел твой звездный час, мой сладкий_ ».

Локи чуть не повторил это вслух. Чуть не спросил: « _А вам не кажется, что вы упускаете самый очевидный способ покрыть эти расходы?_ » Но он слишком хорошо представлял реакцию Тора. Тот отвергнет эту идею, не раздумывая. Поставит так называемую _честь_ Локи выше благополучия своего народа, и впоследствии обязательно пожалеет об этом.

Тор ни за что не согласится. А значит и Хеймдалл с Валькирией, невзирая на собственные суждения, последуют его примеру и выскажутся против.

Ресурсы Асгарда придут в еще более плачевное состояние. Что в свою очередь усложнит содержание бесполезной и сломленной бывшей шлюхи.

По крайней мере, в этот раз он будет _сам_ себя продавать, – подумал Локи. И ради благого дела. Наверное, это можно было считать плюсом. В сравнении.

– Локи, – окликнул Тор, повышая голос, и тот встрепенулся, напрягаясь. Хеймдалл уже покинул комнату, но Тор с Валькирией стояли рядом и внимательно смотрели на него.

– Прошу прощения, – отозвался Локи поспешно. – Я отвлекся. В чем дело?

Тор нахмурился, и Локи быстро опустил глаза, сильнее сжимая сцепленные руки, чтобы удержать их на месте.

– Ни в чем, – наконец проговорил Тор. – Неважно.

В животе Локи тут же вскипела нервозность, и он почти наяву увидел неумолимо растрескивающийся прямо под его ногами край обрыва.

– Нет, – выпалил он. – Я… если вам что-то от меня нужно, то просто скажите.

На лице Тора промелькнуло почти болезненное выражение.

– Ничего важного, Локи, – сказал он. – Не беспокойся. Я… увидимся позже. – А потом развернулся и вышел. 

Валькирия задержалась еще на пару секунд и одарила Локи пристальным взглядом – он увидел в ее глазах молчаливое предупреждение, – но после все же последовала за Тором.

Локи почувствовал, что его начинает бить дрожь, и подтянул колени к груди. Его пальцы сами собой потянулись к металлическому диску на шее.

« _Все становится намного проще, когда ты не забываешь, чем именно являешься_ ».

Локи сделал глубокий вдох, прижался лбом к коленям и заставил себя расслабиться, стирая всякое выражение со своего лица. Где-то на краю его сознания проскочила смутная мысль, что во всем этом даже было что-то умиротворяющее. В четком понимании того, что именно ему необходимо было сделать.

Честное слово, это будет легко.

« _Также легко, как заполучить твое тело, моя конфетка. Точно также_ ».

* * *

Улизнуть со Стейтсмена после приземления оказалось совсем элементарно. Достаточно было просто попросить.

– Мне что-то не сидится на месте, – сообщил он Тору. – Ты не против, если я немного разомну ноги? – Он старательно изобразил кривоватую ухмылку. – И я знаю, что ты и без меня прекрасно справляешься. Даже не пытайся притворяться, что это не так.

Тор внимательно изучил выражение его лица, словно старался что-то в нем разглядеть, но потом все же неохотно кивнул. Локи невольно задался вопросом, в чем именно брат его подозревал. Что такого по мнению Тора Локи мог совершить без должного присмотра? Какие неприятности мог учинить, несмотря на заверения, что завязал с шалостями? Но, тем не менее, это было согласие.

– Конечно, – проговорил Тор. – Только… будь осторожен.

– Буду, – пообещал Локи. – И я не стану пропадать надолго.

– Об этом не беспокойся, – вздохнул Тор. – Мне кажется, что на этот раз мы застряли на пару дней. – На мгновение в его облике проступила усталость, между бровями пролегла тревожная морщинка, но уже секунду спустя он встряхнулся и протянул к Локи руку, видимо, намереваясь положить ее брату на плечо. Локи непроизвольно дернулся и тут же мысленно обругал себя, когда выражение на лице Тора дрогнуло и разом помрачнело.

– Надеюсь, что нет, – отозвался Локи и, добавив вдогонку: – Удачи с переговорами, Тор, – ускользнул, не дожидаясь ответа.

Ему необходимо было как-то с этим разобраться. Если ему не удастся избавиться от такой реакции на прикосновения, то… он вряд ли сможет добиться хороших результатов.

Решив рискнуть, Локи потратил умыкнутые из сумки Валькирии деньги на крепкий напиток и, прежде чем перейти к основной задаче, влил его в себя, чтобы притупить нервозность. Если все сработает, то у него будет предостаточно финансов, чтобы вернуть эту сумму до того, как она заметит пропажу. А если нет… то, скорее всего, у него появятся проблемы посерьезнее.

Локи почти не имел опыта в деловом аспекте этого… бизнеса, но он множество раз видел, как заключает сделки Грандмастер. И перспектива поиска клиентов прямо на улице не только не являлась оптимальным вариантом, но и нисколько ему не нравилась. И всегда существовала вероятность оказаться замеченным кем-нибудь из прохлаждающихся асгардцев. Кроме того, так ему вряд ли удастся заработать требуемую сумму. По крайней мере, он точно знал, где можно найти настоящих ценителей элитного товара, готовых платить и платить немало. И если это означало, что у них непременно возникнут дополнительные запросы, что ж…

На данном этапе его жизни трудно было найти что-нибудь, чего Локи еще не делал. Или чего не делали с ним.

« _Это хорошо, что ты такой, хм, гибкий, котенок. Во всех смыслах_ ».

Локи с трудом сдержал желание содрогнуться.

Он проскользнул в клуб с очень эксклюзивной клиентурой, купил на остатки украденных денег второй на сегодня напиток и уселся, приготовившись ждать и смутно отмечая про себя кричаще безвкусный интерьер и излишне мелодраматичный дизайн. Это место определенно относилось к категории тех заведений, что обязательно понравились бы Грандмастеру.

В животе Локи огнем полыхала нервозность. Ему отчаянно хотелось немедленно подорваться и броситься бежать.

Но долго ждать ему не пришлось. Откровенно оценивающий взгляд, прошедшийся по его телу, и одобрительная улыбка заставили что-то запрятанное глубоко в груди Локи затрепыхаться от удовольствия.

« _Ты всегда… так жаждешь кому-нибудь угодить, правда, Ло?_ »

Локи улыбнулся в ответ, слегка приподнимая брови.

– Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – поинтересовался он, добавляя в голос низких и горячих ноток.

– Возможно, – проговорил его потенциальный клиент. – Полагаю, это зависит.

– От чего? – Локи позволил своей улыбке перетечь в кривоватую, многозначительную ухмылку, почти переходящую границы кокетливой скромности. – Вы пытаетесь оценить мою… доступность?

Его собеседник никак не отреагировал. Значит, уже не был новичком в этом деле. Жжение в желудке Локи моментально усилилось.

– То есть, ты… доступен, – заметил потенциальный клиент.

– Может быть. – Локи откинулся на спинку стула. – И что я получу, если отвечу «да»?

Цена, которую тот назвал, была почти абсурдно – и лестно – высока. Локи с трудом сдержал порыв немедленно согласиться, ощущая как по спине побежали ледяные мурашки, предупреждающие о возможной опасности.

– Впечатляющее предложение.

– Действительно, – согласился потенциальный клиент. – Эта сумма… включает в себя все.

Локи прикусил язык и заставил себя немного помедлить, прежде чем осведомиться:

– И что подразумевает это «все»?

– Я заплачу вперед, – сказал клиент. – И, если после возникнет необходимость в… особом уходе, его я тоже готов оплатить.

Локи едва заметно содрогнулся. В его животе зашевелился ужас вперемешку с противоестественным возбуждением. Последнее он попытался подавить, но быстро сдался, потому что если он действительно собирался закончить начатое, то мог с тем же успехом получить от процесса все возможное. Какая-то часть его сознания протестующе завопила, настаивая, что он должен немедленно выплеснуть этому парню в лицо остатки своего напитка и броситься бежать. Или достать кинжал и всадить его собеседнику в живот. Локи показалось, что он может различить явственную пульсацию, расходящуюся от вживленного в шею диска.

« _Тор_ , – напомнил он самому себе. – _Асгард_ ».

« _Я могу быть полезным_ ».

– Я согласен, – объявил он, оставляя стакан, а потом, поднявшись, вытащил карточку и отправил ее по барной стойке в сторону своего нового партнера. – Будь любезен, переведи кредиты на этот аккаунт.

– Разумеется. – Улыбка теперь уже официального клиента была обжигающей и опасной, а в черных глубинах его зрачков плясали искорки, пока он, на разрывая зрительный контакт, переводил деньги. Локи почти видел, как в этой голове начинают крутиться заранее распаляющие воображение колесики. – Меня зовут Алавер.

– Локи, – представился Локи. Он сомневался, что его имя имело хоть какое-то значение. А если и имело, то в данный момент репутация могла только сыграть ему на руку.

Однако, Алавер только кивнул, не выказав ни единого намека на узнавание.

– Идем, – проронил он так, словно подзывал собаку.

Локи на секунду замешкался – всего на одну секунду, – чтобы собрать все, что не имело никакого отношения к происходящему, упаковать это в коробку и задвинуть в самый дальний угол своего разума. С этого момента он был просто телом, готовым к использованию, набором из плоти, крови и костей, и ничем больше.

« _Хороший мальчик_ , – проворковал Грандмастер. – _У тебя к этому прирожденный талант_ ». Локи подавил желание коснуться диска подчинения и вышел из клуба, оставив свою душу за опустевшей стойкой бара.

* * *

Все могло быть гораздо хуже. Локи по опыту знал, что бывает хуже. И в какой-то момент в его затуманенную голову забрела мысль, что Алаверово понятие «все включено» на самом деле включало в себя далеко не все. И Локи мог бы дать парочку советов.

Эта идея показалась ему очень забавной.

По завершении Локи отказался от медицинской помощи. Выражение почти ошеломленного благоговения в глазах Алавера не должно было доставлять ему такого удовлетворения, но доставляло. Суставы Локи ныли, заживающие следы от ударов плети саднило, и он подозревал, что ему придется некоторое время прилагать сознательные усилия, чтобы сохранять ровную походку, но он все еще держался на ногах и ни разу не закричал.

– Ты свободен завтра? – поинтересовался Алавер с надеждой.

– Боюсь, что нет, – отозвался Локи. – Я здесь проездом. – Ему удалось каким-то чудом изобразить улыбку. – Но я польщен проявленным интересом.

Он более или менее уверенной, спокойной и размеренной походкой покинул комнату, пересек фойе отеля и вышел на улицу. Прошагал несколько кварталов, а потом нырнул в переулок, где его тут же вырвало смесью алкоголя и спермы. Все его тело ощутимо трясло, а к горлу неожиданно подкатил всхлип, который он вовремя успел проглотить. Но за которым сразу же последовала еще одна серия уже безрезультатных рвотных позывов.

« _К чему вся эта истеричность? Ты ведь прекрасно знал, на что идешь. Ты сам на это согласился, мой сладкий. Сам навлек на себя такую участь. Или ты уже забыл?_ »

Локи помнил. Он помнил, как пытался предать Тора… хотя теперь уже не смог бы сказать почему. Или о чем он думал в тот момент. Но если бы он тогда поступил иначе, то не стоял бы сейчас здесь.

« _Тебя один раз по-быстрому трахнули, и ты уже разлетаешься на осколки? Боже мой! Что ж, наверное, ты действительно больше ни на что не годишься_ ».

Локи засунул в рот костяшки пальцев и прикусил так сильно, что почувствовал вкус крови. Потом заставил себя опустить руку и проверил время.

Ему пора было возвращаться на корабль, пока у Тора не начали зарождаться какие-нибудь подозрения.

* * *

Продремавшего до самого вечера Локи разбудил характерный стук.

– Да, – автоматически отозвался он и тут же пожалел об этом, когда распахнувшаяся дверь предъявила ему нахмурившегося Тора. В животе что-то нехорошо перевернулось.

– Ты в порядке? – поинтересовался тот в первую очередь. – У тебя какой-то нездоровый румянец.

– Все нормально, – ответил Локи. – Просто слегка перегрелся. Ты пришел, только чтобы узнать о моем самочувствии? – Он испытал мимолетную гордость за достаточно убедительный обыденный тон. Однако, Тор уставился на него с подозрением, словно выискивал скрытый подтекст в его словах. Локи потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не поддаться желанию немедленно упасть на колени, вымаливая прощение, даже если он пока плохо представлял, за какие именно прегрешения ему необходимо было извиняться.

– Я просматривал сегодня наши счета, чтобы рассчитать, сколько мы можем потратить на замену детали, – произнес Тор. Локи просто выжидающе уставился на него, и спустя пару секунд Тор продолжил. – И мне показалось, что там фигурировала сумма, значительно превышающая ту, которую я помню.

Локи сел на кровати.

– Ты пытаешься меня о чем-то спросить? – осведомился он. Он знал, что не станет врать в ответ на прямой вопрос. Это был риск, который он не мог себе позволить. Но и просто так говорить правду он был не обязан. То, о чем Тор не знает, ему не навредит. Зато очень может помочь.

– Ты что-то сделал?

Локи обдумал вопрос.

– Что ты подразумеваешь под «что-то»? – поинтересовался он. Глаза Тора сузились.

– Это значит «да»?

Локи сжал губы.

– Для твоей потенциальной возможности убедительно все отрицать будет лучше, если я ничего не скажу.

Тор пригвоздил его к месту тяжелым взглядом.

– Ты кого-то _обокрал_?

– Нет, – отрезал Локи. Тор нахмурился еще сильнее, на его лице отразилась напряженная работа мысли, и наблюдающий за ним Локи помолился про себя, чтобы брат пришел к наиболее благоприятному выводу. К тому, который предпочел бы сам Локи. И ему казалось, что так и случится, потому что Тор даже сейчас все еще думал о Локи слишком хорошо.

– Валькирия сказала, что на этой станции запрещены азартные игры, – наконец сообщил Тор. Локи пожал плечами.

– Так и сказала? – бросил он.

Тор одарил его еще одним долгим взглядом, и Локи изо всех сил постарался подавить растущее напряжение. Он знал, что рискует. Знал, что если Тор решит, что нарушение закона во имя Асгарда является непростительным проступком, то… то он может прямо сейчас отправляться обратно к Алаверу и порадовать того сообщением, что он все-таки свободен завтра.

Или еще что похуже.

Тор покачал головой.

– Локи, – вздохнул он укоризненно. – Это _серьезный_ риск.

Локи отвел взгляд.

– Я знаю, – проговорил он. – Мне следовало поставить тебя в известность, но… Я действовал осторожно. И убедился в том, что не оставил следов, которые могли бы привести к тебе. – Он уставился Тору прямо в глаза и со всей искренностью, какую только смог наскрести, заявил: – Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что могло бы навлечь опасность на тебя или Асгард.

Локи видел борьбу противоречивых эмоций, бушующую внутри Тора. Но в конце концов… Тор теперь был королем, а королям порой приходилось принимать трудные решения.

– Я не могу тебя поблагодарить, – сказал он и мгновение спустя добавил: – не могу поблагодарить тебя за то, о чем не знаю.

Локи тут же расслабился.

– Конечно, нет.

– Но если бы я знал, – продолжил Тор, – то, даже если бы я не одобрял твои методы… я был бы благодарен за результаты.

Локи опустил глаза в пол, потом отвел взгляд в сторону.

– Ради Асгарда, – пробормотал он тихо.

Он почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд брата.

– Верно, – наконец согласился тот. – Локи, я надеюсь, что ты появишься на ужине. Меня бы очень порадовало твое присутствие.

Когда дверь наконец захлопнулась, Локи выдохнул с облегчением. Он аккуратно изловил только что прозвучавшие слова и прижал их к своей груди. « _Даже если бы я не одобрял твои методы…_ »

Лучше вор, чем шлюха.

Локи не пошел на ужин. Он свернулся клубочком в ворохе одеял и закрыл глаза, отчетливо ощущая, как его тошнит от самого себя.

* * *

– Я хочу с тобой поговорить, – заявила Валькирия, усаживаясь напротив него. Локи прекратил размазывать еду по тарелке и поднял голову.

– Если ты настаиваешь, – отозвался он.

– Помнишь, – начала она, – мы останавливались на станции Оллат? Где нам надо было купить новый ремень? И мы были почти на мели, а потом вдруг больше не были?

– Да, – подтвердил Локи. – Это было всего три дня назад. – И как только слова сорвались с его языка, он осознал, как грубо они прозвучали, и вздрогнул. – Прошу прощения. Я не имел в виду…

– Мне плевать, что говорит твой брат, – перебила его Валькирия. – Никто не способен заработать такую сумму за несколько часов игры.

Локи не застыл подобием каменного изваяния только потому, что не позволил себе такой роскоши.

– Может быть, ты не способна, – заметил он.

– _Никто_ не способен, – отрезала Валькирия. – Ты забываешь. Я провела очень много времени на Сакааре. И я знаю азартные игры. И даже с поправкой на жульничество, тебе потребовалось бы куда _больше времени_ , чтобы набрать такую сумму.

Легкие Локи сдавило, а живот болезненно свело.

– И в чем именно ты пытаешься меня обвинить?

Валькирия откинулась на спинку стула, но потом снова наклонилась вперед, опустив локти на стол.

– Я ни в чем не пытаюсь тебя _обвинить_ , – произнесла она. – Просто стараюсь выяснить… – Она не закончила и отвела глаза, уперев хмурый взгляд в стену. Локи ждал, гадая, станет ли она настаивать, но она только яростно тряхнула головой и скривила губы. – Неважно. – Хлопнула ладонями по столу и объявив: – отлично поговорили, – отправилась прочь быстрыми и резкими шагами.

Локи прикинул вероятность того, что она отправится со своими подозрениями прямиком к Тору, и пришел к выводу, что шансы были малы. В конце концов, она не стала требовать от него подтверждения. Локи надеялся, что она также хорошо, как он сам, понимала, что о некоторых вещах Тору лучше было не знать.

* * *

– Локи, – окликнул Тор, когда тот уже поднялся на ноги по окончании очередного собрания их маленького совета. – Задержись. Я хочу поговорить с тобой наедине.

Пульс Локи тут же подскочил до небес, глаза расширились, и он невольно покосился на дверь, судорожно перебирая в голове события нескольких последних дней и пытаясь понять, что он такого успел натворить, чтобы навлечь на себя гнев Тора. И заблаговременно придумывая извинение, покаяние, что угодно, что могло бы исправить ситуацию…

– Да, – отозвался он слегка осипшим голосом. – Разумеется.

Хеймдалл напоследок одарил его бесстрастным взглядом и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Локи сглотнул, с трудом сдерживая желание обхватить себя обеими руками за плечи и ссутулиться. Или немедленно опуститься на колени и начать вымаливать прощение.

– Сядь, – бросил Тор и с мимолетным запозданием добавил: – пожалуйста.

Локи сел, сложив руки на коленях, и уставился на брата, пытаясь прочитать выражение его лица, его невербальные сигналы. Тор был зол, – осознал Локи, – и старался этого не показывать. Но зол из-за чего? Локи не мог сообразить, в чем именно мог провиниться, но опять же опыт показывал, что он не всегда знал, даже когда _действительно_ совершал ошибку.

– Тор, – выпалил он в затягивающейся тишине. – Ваше Высочество… в чем бы ни заключался мой проступок, уверяю тебя, что я немедленно приложу все усилия, чтобы его исправить, и приму любое наказание, которое ты посчитаешь справедливым.

Тор помрачнел еще сильнее, и Локи сжался в комочек, растеряв остатки самообладания. Он поспешно отвел глаза, ощущая, как воздух мучительно застревает в перехваченном горле.

– Прошу прошения, – пробормотал он, выталкивая из себя слова с максимально возможной скоростью. – Я бы… я бы выразился точнее, но, к сожалению, я не знаю…

– Локи, – громогласно оборвал Тор, заставляя его вздрогнуть, – _хватит_.

Локи покорно замолк. У него нещадно кружилась голова. « _Нет_ , – пронеслось в его сознании. – _Все кончено. Все кончено, и я даже не узнаю, почему. Может быть, нет никакого «почему». Может быть, ты ему просто надоел, наскучил. Жалкое, отвратительное, презренное, сломленное создание, абсолютно бесполезное. С какой стати он стал бы и дальше тебя содержать? Это был всего лишь затянувшийся порыв ностальгии, а теперь он наконец осознал свое заблуждение_ ».

Локи в отчаянии соскользнул со стула и опустился на колени, склоняя голову в позе смиренного подчинения.

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул он. – Я знаю… Я знаю, что не заслуживаю этого, но если ты дашь мне еще один шанс…

– _Локи_ , – проговорил Тор, но теперь в его голосе кроме ярости появился откровенный ужас. – Не надо… остановись… что, по-твоему, я собираюсь с тобой _делать_?

Локи дернулся, содрогаясь всем телом. Его мысли намертво увязали в затуманивающей разум панике, которая, кажется, поглотила все его существо без остатка.

Он услышал, как проскрежетал по полу отодвигаемый стул Тора, вслед за которым раздались шаги. А потом король Асгарда опустился на колени прямо перед ним.

– Брат, – позвал Тор, ярость в его интонациях поутихла и уступила место тревоге. – Посмотри на меня.

Локи мгновенно отреагировал на команду и поднял голову, уставившись на Тора огромными глазами. Тот плавно вытянул руку и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Локи не позволил себе дернуться в ответ на прикосновение, но на лице Тора все равно промелькнуло болезненное выражение. Желудок Локи тут же провалился куда-то вниз. Очередная ошибка.

– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – произнес Тор медленно. – Я не собираюсь… тебя выгонять. Я просто хочу _поговорить_.

Локи моргнул, не в состоянии осмыслить услышанное. Тор прикрыл единственный уцелевший глаз и растерянно поправил повязку на другом.

– Норны, – пробормотал он едва слышно.

– Ты злишься, – осторожно заметил Локи. – На меня.

Тор издал какой-то непонятный звук.

– Я не злюсь на тебя.

Локи снова вздрогнул.

– Это нормально. В чем бы я ни провинился…

– Дело не в… – Тор раздраженно фыркнул. – Дело не в этом.

– Я не понимаю, – почти жалобно признался Локи.

Тор медленно и глубоко вздохнул.

– Кое-что не давало мне покоя, – сообщил он. – По поводу денег. Которые, по твоим словам, ты выиграл. Вот только ты этого не говорил, верно? Ты оставил эту привилегию _мне_. Ты только сказал, что они не краденые. Ты и раньше постоянно так делал, правда? Но я никогда этого не замечал. И, строго говоря, ты не _врал_ , а просто позволял мне самому прийти к нужному выводу.

Локи не мог смотреть брату в глаза, но не знал, разрешалось ли ему отвести взгляд.

– И в конце концов, я подумал: «А что насчет того аккаунта, с которого был совершен перевод?» Ведь это же след, ведущий ко мне… выигрыш с азартных игр, перечисленный на мой счет. Гораздо лучше было бы рассчитываться наличкой. И ты бы обязательно это предусмотрел. – Он выдержал небольшую паузу. – Разве что, деньги появились из другого источника, в законности которого не могло возникнуть никаких сомнений.

Какая-то отрешенная часть Локи выругалась, сетуя на собственную глупость. Спеша побыстрее удостовериться в том, что деньги окажутся там, где надо, он понадеялся, что Тор не станет задавать лишних вопросов. Не будет смотреть дареному коню в зубы.

Тор замолчал, и в комнате повисла тишина. Локи продолжал таращиться куда-то за левое плечо брата.

– Я проверил, – наконец проронил Тор. – На станции Оллат разрешена проституция.

По телу Локи от макушки до пяток прокатилась волна дрожи. А из груди вырвался судорожный вздох.

« _Проституция – это такое мерзкое слово_ , – прощебетал Грандмастер. – _Думаю, мы можем подобрать ему более благозвучную альтернативу_ ».

Локи ничего не ответил.

– Скажи что-нибудь, – попросил Тор.

– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – беспомощно пробормотал Локи.

– Скажи мне, что я ошибаюсь.

Правило, запрещающее ему лгать, вступило в противоречие с необходимостью выполнить отданную команду, и Локи безмолвно замер, не в состоянии решить, какое требование обладало наивысшим приоритетом. Он краем уха уловил еще один несчастный вздох Тора.

– Локи, – проговорил тот, – ты… продал себя кому-то, чтобы помочь нам покрыть расходы на ремонт?

Локи прижал язык к небу, чувствуя, как стыд диким зверем терзает его внутренности.

– Да, – внезапно севшим голосом выдавил он. – Я… должен был что-нибудь предпринять. Наших финансов едва хватало, и я знал, что я…

– _Можешь быть весьма ценным на некоторых рынках_ , – закончил за него Тор. От явного отвращения в его голосе Локи захотелось забиться в какой-нибудь угол и умереть. – Да. Я помню, как ты это говорил.

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты… никто больше не знает, – сказал Локи. – Валькирия, скорее всего, догадывается, но… больше никто. Я не хотел позорить твое имя. И я был бы благодарен, если…

– Может, ты уже _прекратишь_? – оглушительно рявкнул Тор, и Локи тут же опустил глаза в пол и захлопнул рот.

Тор длинно и бессвязно выругался и вскочил на ноги, отходя подальше.

– Я все делаю неправильно, – наконец выдохнул он, и на этот раз в его голосе уже не было ярости, а только… отчаяние. И, возможно, страх. – Я… прости. За то, что я сорвался на тебе. Локи, пожалуйста, может быть… присядешь? Это просьба, – пояснил он поспешно. – Не приказ.

Локи взвесил эту информацию и решил, что приказ или нет, но это было пожелание. И в данный момент, когда только собственные ногти удерживали его на краю обрыва, ему стоило постараться и вести себя очень хорошо. Он заставил себя подняться с пола, прошагал к стулу и сел, не поднимая взгляд на брата. Боясь увидеть выражение его лица.

– Скажи мне, почему? – спросил Тор.

– Почему?..

– Почему ты это сделал, – дополнил Тор. – Почему подумал, что… что тебе необходимо было… кто-то тебя об этом попросил? Или намекнул?..

– Нет, – ответил Локи. – Никто мне ничего не говорил. Я сам решил.

– Почему?

Локи удивленно покосился на Тора раньше, чем успел себя остановить.

– Потому что нам нужны были деньги.

– Я сказал, что мы справимся.

– Я видел счета, – заметил Локи. – Может быть, мы бы и справились, но тогда наши расходы на еду на следующей станции были бы ограничены. И если бы сломалось что-то еще… – Он дернул плечом. – Я знал, что тебе не понравится эта идея.

– Но все равно ее воплотил. – Гнев Тора вернулся, и Локи впился ногтями в собственные ладони.

– Да, – признал он. – Я знаю, что это было не совсем правильно, но… я подумал, что ради благой цели… я хочу приносить пользу.

– Ты приносишь, – произнес Тор.

– Нет, – отозвался Локи. – Не приношу.

В комнате повисла тишина. Локи отчаянно хотелось бросить быстрый взгляд на лицо брата, но, к сожалению, ему не хватало на это храбрости.

– Было ли… – голос Тора сошел на нет. – Делал ли я когда-либо… Было ли в моих действиях что-то такое, что заставило тебя думать, будто я _хочу_ , чтобы ты…

– Нет, – тут же выпалил Локи. – Нет. Конечно же, нет. Я знал, что ты бы никогда не попросил. Поэтому я и… – Он замолк. Видимо, в этом и заключалась его ошибка. Теперь все казалось таким очевидным: он соврал. Скрыл свои намерения от Тора и проигнорировал его желания. Локи повторил все те же самые ошибки, которые поклялся больше не делать. Разумеется, на этот раз у него была хорошая причина, но разве другие его причины не казались ему точно такими же хорошими ровно до тех пор, пока они не рассыпались в пыль?

Закрыв глаза, он выговорил:

– Полагаю, теперь уже поздно обещать, что я больше так не сделаю.

– Поздно для чего? – спросил Тор и тут же добавил: – Локи, я уже сказал, что не собираюсь тебя выгонять.

– Спасибо, – отрешенно поблагодарил Локи.

– Не… – Тор запнулся и поднялся на ноги. Локи услышал, как он начал мерить шагами комнату. – Почему? – потребовал он внезапно. – Почему ты больше так не сделаешь?

– Я солгал тебе. Если не напрямую, то умолчав о своих намерениях. Я ослушался тебя и обошел твои приказы. И совершил поступок, зная, что ты его не одобришь.

– Это не… ладно, может быть, я и не в восторге по поводу того, что ты сейчас перечислил. Но _на самом деле_ меня расстраивает вовсе не это. Локи, не мог бы ты… пожалуйста, посмотреть на меня?

Локи заставил себя подчиниться и едва сумел сдержать всхлип. Глаза Тора покраснели так, словно он вот-вот был готов разрыдаться, а на его лице застыло выражение неподдельного страдания.

« _Это твоих рук дело_ », – прошипел в голове Локи ядовитый голос, к которому Грандмастер в кои-то веки не имел никакого отношения. Это чудовище целиком и полностью принадлежало только ему.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты… продавал себя, – проговорил Тор. – Но не потому, что это… постыдно, или позорно, или потому что я велел тебе этого не делать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты так поступал, потому что это не ты. Ты заслуживаешь большего.

– Нет, не заслуживаю, – почти автоматически ответил Локи.

Лицо Тора исказилось от гремучей смеси чувства вины и ярости.

– Это _он_ тебе такое сказал?

« _Ему не надо было говорить, я и так это знал_ », – пронеслось в голове Локи. Но Грандмастер говорил, разве нет? Повторял, снова и снова. « _Такое сокровище, Ло. Ну, то есть, честное слово, способен ли ты на что-то еще?_ » И это была правда. Грандмастер никогда не ошибался.

Как Локи уже говорил Тору, все его ошибки проистекали от того, что он целился слишком высоко. И думал, что заслуживает чего-то _большего_ или _лучшего_. Теперь он знал, насколько был не прав.

– Я должен был догадаться, – пробормотал Тор с горечью. – Должен был предвидеть, что ты… – Он не закончил.

– Это не твоя вина, – возразил Локи. Тор не ответил, но Локи ясно и отчетливо услышал в повисшей тишине его несогласие. И попытался найти аргумент поубедительнее. – Асгард не может тратить ресурсы на балласт.

– Балл... – Тор подавился возмущением и судорожно вздохнул. – Локи, – произнес он медленно и разборчиво, – ты никогда не был и не будешь _балластом_.

Локи вымучил кривую и болезненную улыбку.

– Я знаю, чего стою, брат.

Тор замотал головой, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

– Не думаю, что знаешь.

Желудок Локи исполнил непонятный кувырок, и он молча уставился на собственные руки.

– Локи, – проговорил Тор с тяжелой значимостью в голосе. – Ты же знаешь, что… мне не важно, полезен ты или нет. И мне не важно, если ты… будешь лежать на своей койке и спать круглыми сутками, хотя если такое случится, то я начну волноваться. И тебе не нужно... ничего доказывать.

– Нужно, – прошептал Локи. И: – Будет важно.

– Нет, – отрезал Тор. – Не будет. Я не пытаюсь устроить тебе проверку. Или загнать тебя в ловушку. Я просто хочу… – Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Я просто хочу, чтобы с тобой все было _хорошо_.

Паника замолотила крыльями изнутри по ребрам Локи.

– Ты слишком добр, – отозвался он. – И позже пожалеешь об этом. Ты сочувствуешь мне сейчас только потому, что я… такой убогий и разбитый. Но это всего лишь… ты был в ярости. И я прибег к манипуляции, чтобы избежать твоего гнева.

– О, да, – устало и горько хмыкнул Тор. – Твои испуганные мольбы были всего лишь частью хитроумного плана. – Локи дернулся, и Тор уже мягче продолжил: – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал меня бояться.

– Я тебя не боюсь, – заявил Локи.

– Врешь. – Но в голосе Тора не было злости. Только… печаль. – Я хочу тебе помочь, – сказал он. – Серьезно, Локи, я хочу тебе помочь. Но не знаю как.

Локи закрыл глаза.

– Ты не обязан.

– Я знаю, – согласился Тор. – И я знаю, что ты мне не поверишь, но ты мне тоже ничем не обязан.

Тор был прав. Локи ему не поверил, потому что это была неправда. Возможно, из-за своей доброты в это верил сам Тор. Но Локи было виднее.

За ним числился долг, который он не мог оплатить.

Но это не значило, что он перестанет пытаться.


End file.
